


Our Souls are Connected-Hosie Fanfic

by MayhemWritesFanFic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Hosie, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayhemWritesFanFic/pseuds/MayhemWritesFanFic
Summary: Hope is stuck in Josie's mind and Josie has to find a way to get Hope back. No matter what the cost.This fanfic takes place after episode 2x16 of legacies.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

“Why isn’t she awake yet dad, it's been days?” Josie said  
“I don't know if I knew I would be doing something to help her,” Alaric said  
“Well, this ridiculous I can't just sit and watch her lay here anymore. This is all because of me if I could have just defeated Dark me on my own she wouldn't even be in this situation!”  
“Jo please don't blame yourself. “  
“How can I not. What if she doesn’t wake up?” Jo cried when she spoke  
Josie walks out of Saltman's office in a rush bumping into MG.  
“Hey, Jo are you okay?” MG asked  
“No, I'm not okay this is all my fault and there's nothing I can do to help her.”  
“It’s okay,” MG pulls in Jo into a hug,” I’ll help you find a way to save Hope and you know I won't quit until we find something.”  
“Thank you, MG,” Josie says feeling a little better  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josie was in the library looking through books after books for any way to wake Hope up. So far there has been no luck and it’s starting to irritate Josie and she starts to give up for the day when all of a sudden something falls off the shelf behind her. She turns around and finds a book on the ground. Anima Salit. Weird she thought. She grabs the book and continues to her room. Once she gets to her room she opens the book and finds some information that might just work  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She rushes into her father's office catching him drinking scotch. Alaric is startled from the sudden intrusion.  
“Josie, you scared me. I didn’t think anyone would be awake at this hour. Why are you awake?”  
“I think I found something that can wake Hope. This book I found is about how souls can be bound together to be made into one soul. “  
“And how can this help wake Hope?”Alaric questions.  
“Well if we take my soul and her soul and bind them together a part of my soul will be inserted into her which should hopefully be enough energy to be able to wake her up. It’s not a guarantee but it’s worth a shot. “  
“I don’t know Josie we don’t even know much about soul binding what if something goes wrong.”  
“We have to try dad …. I have to do something please at least let me try.” Josie starts to tear up.  
“What do we have to do?”  
“I'm going to have to use magic again.”  
“Are you sure you're ready for that yet Josie?”  
‘I have to be for her.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alaric helps Josie get all the materials she needs to complete the spell. They also ask Lizzie to come help which she happily obliged to. Josie knows Lizzie is missing Hope even if she won’t admit it.  
“Are you sure you want to do this Josie?”Alaric asks.  
“I have no choice,” Josie says. She grabs Lizzie's hand and they begin the spell.


	2. Whats this feeling?

Once the spell is completed they wait for Hope to wake up. It's been almost an hour and everyone is starting to believe the spell didn’t work when they hear Hope take a breath as she hasn’t breathed for days.   
“Hope! Oh my god, it worked!” Josie says as she hugs Hope.  
“What worked? What is going on and where am I?” Hope asks.  
“Girls get to bed. I’ll explain everything to Hope.”Alaric says knowing he will have to tell Hope about Landon.  
“But..”Josie starts to argue.  
“I said go!”Alaric demands.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josie didn’t sleep well through the night. She was overtaken with sadness for some reason. She didn’t understand why because she was so happy to know Hope was awake. Josie gets ready and makes her way to Hope’s room. She knocks and the door opens almost immediately like the tribrid was waiting for her.  
“Hi.”  
“Hey. I just came to see how you are feeling today?’’  
“Feeling like my whole world is crashing down. How are you feeling Josie?”  
Josie is taken back by Hope’s remark but then remembers what happened to Landon. She had almost forgotten about him dying from worrying about Hope this whole time.  
“I'm okay. I'm so sorry about Landon .’’Josie tries to hug Hope but Hope slips past her into the hallway.  
“It’s fine. That’s what always happens when I start to care for someone they die. It’s just my life. I’ll talk to you later okay?”Hope says and walks off.  
Josie starts to feel a heavy pain in her chest; it feels as if her heart is being ripped out. She doesn’t understand why she has felt this way since last night but hopes the feeling goes away. She decides to go back to the room and talk with Lizzie.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope walks to the woods and screams. She feels as if her heart has been ripped out of her chest. The pain of losing Landon is unbearable and it only hurts more knowing that there may have been a way to save him if she had been awake. Hope decides to take the edge off to wolf out. That always makes her feel better.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“How’s Hope?”Lizzie asks as Josie makes it back to their room.  
“She is very upset because of Landon,” Josie responds.  
Josie starts to walk over to her bed when she feels a sudden pain. It feels as if her bones are starting to break. She falls to the floor screaming in anguish. Lizzie rushes over to her grabbing her twin.   
“What the hell is happening!”Lizzie worriedly asks.  
“Please go get dad…... something is wrong AHHHH.”Josie passes out from the pain.


	3. I felt it all!

After what felt like hours but was only about 10 minutes the pain stopped. After that Josie felt nothing. Nothing at all. Alaric puts her in bed and tells her to stay there and rest for the time being. He needs to find out what is happening to his daughter. He goes back to his office and takes a glance at the book that Josie used to bring back Hope. He starts to read the script as best as he can because the book is in a different language and starts to put two and two together.   
Oh, what have we done? Alaric thinks to himself.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope and Josie are called into Alaric's office and he begins to explain what information he has found.  
“Well, it seems that your souls have bonded together and now you will feel each other's emotions, pains and at the moment I don’t know what else. It also seems that now that your souls are bonded you will both be bound together until the end of time. Whatever the hell that means.” Alaric says as he reads a page in the book.  
Hope and Josie share a look at each other.   
“There’s nothing we can do to reverse this?”Hope questions.  
“What part?”Alaric asks  
“All of it. I don’t mean this to hurt your feelings Josie but I never agreed to be soul bonded with anyone and this all just too much for me right now!”  
Josie does get hurt by Hope's statement even though she knows Hope is right she never agreed to be bonded to Josie forever but part of her feels hurt that she doesn’t want to be. Hope looks at her with remorse as she feels Josie hurt feelings.   
“I'm sorry Hope but this seems permanent.”Alaric comments.  
Hope's face hardens as she starts to contemplate what she will say next. She knows her words hurt Josie but at the same time, she is fed up and scared for what this means for both of them.   
“So what the hell am I supposed to do not wolf out anymore. This is bullshit. I wish I just would have never woke up in the first place.” she says as she gets up and walks out the door.   
“Well that went well,” Alaric says.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
“How about we get over the whole sulk you’ve been doing for the last two weeks by going to that party tonight” Lizzie suggests.  
“I’m not sulking,” Josie replies.  
Lizzie walks over to Josie and grabs her checks.”Oh you are totally sulking,” Josie swats her away” and it’s okay Jo I get it you're sad that your soulmate has been ignoring you for the past few days but it’s time to have fun!”  
“She’s not my soulmate, we just happen to share a soul. I don’t know about the party Lizzie, I just want to be alone and besides what if Hope’s there?”  
“Oh come on Hope is not gonna be there she never goes to parties. Please, Jo, I can’t stand seeing you like this.”  
“Alright, I’ll go with you. It will be good for me to go out.”  
“Besides if Hope is there she's not the only one that can give the silent treatment you know.”


	4. It's a party!

Hope was having a hard time not being able to shift. Part of her wanted to do it any way but she has to stop herself knowing it will hurt Josie. She would never intentionally hurt her or would she. Technically she has been doing it for the past two weeks. It’s not like she is ignoring her on purpose; she just needs time to accept everything that has happened. Her wolf, her anger, is building up inside her driving her insane. Hope just needs a break. MG told her about the party at the old mill earlier and decided she should go to get her mind off something else other than her and Josie’s emotions mixed together.   
_____________________  
Josie heads to the party a little later. Everyone already seems to be drunk and to no surprise, Hope is here and is in the corner smoking with the stoners. She decides to not bother her and goes and pours herself a drink.   
“Well, aren’t you looking beautiful tonight.” someone whispers in Josie’s ear. She turns around to see Jade standing there.  
“Hey, it’s been a while.”Josie smiles gladly to see a friendly face.   
“I know. Wanna dance?”Jade asks.  
“I would love to,” Josie says as she leads Jade to where everyone else is dancing.  
______________________________  
Hope can’t seem to understand why ever since she noticed Josie walk into the party she can’t seem to get her eyes off of her. She sure as hell can’t explain why she feels pissed off when she sees Jade ask her to dance. Hope watches as jealousy creeps up her spine as Josie and Jade basically grind each other. She tries to push the emotion to the side knowing Josie will start to feel the same emotion soon enough and wonder why. Hope can also feel herself being turned on which is obviously coming from Josie because Hope is far from turned on right now.  
“Well well I would have never in a million years think I would see you here,” Lizzie says to Hope.  
“Had to do something before I lost my mind.”  
“I'm sorry about Landon.”  
“Really I just don’t want to talk about it.”  
“How about a shot then?”Lizzie pours 2 shot glasses and hands one to Hope.  
“Now that’s something I can get behind.”Hope takes the shot.  
“Cheers!”They both say tapping their glasses together and down the liquid.  
A few shots later Hope and Lizzie sit there laughing as they watch everyone’s dance moves.  
“You know I won’t ever admit it to anyone else but I’m glad you’re okay Mikaelson.”  
Hope looks at Lizzie surprised at the blond’s words. She knows they are secretly best friends but it still surprises her when she hears Lizzie Saltzman say things like that.  
“Well, I couldn’t leave you behind. Who else would keep your ass alive.”  
“You always know how to ruin the moment.”  
“Yea it’s kinda my thing.”  
Silence fell between the two girls for a moment until Lizzie spoke up.  
Why are you ignoring Josie..if you don’t mind me asking?”Lizzie asks concerned.  
“I don’t really know. I guess everything that’s going on has just been too much and I'm not ready to deal with this whole soul bond thing.”   
“Well you’ll have to deal with it soon or later Hope and she’s really down right now as you can feel,” Lizzie says. Hope glances at Josie dancing and catches her eye.  
“Yeah well, she isn’t the only one.”   
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Josie says goodbye to Jade and heads over to where her sister and Hope are sitting.  
“Lizzie, are you ready to head back?”Josie askes ignoring Hope completely.  
“Actually Jo I promised MG I would play a game of beer pong but I'm sure Hope would be nice enough to escort you back to your room. “Lizzie says, giving Hope a look.  
“No it’s fine, I'll just walk by myself,” Jo says.  
“No, really I was planning on heading back myself anyway.” Hope finally speaks up. She gets up from the table.   
“Goodnight Lizzie.” they both say.  
“Goodnight girls” Lizzie smiles.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
The two girls head on the path through the woods that takes them back to the school.  
“So are you and Jade a thing now?” Hope asks, trying to hide the jealousy in her voice.  
“I don’t know maybe. Why are you jealous?” Josie smirks knowing damn well the other girl is.  
“No.”  
“Oh come on Hope. I felt it as soon as she asked me to dance. There's no point in lying to me.”  
“Well if you already knew then why even ask.”  
“Just wondering why. Especially since a day ago you wouldn’t even talk to me at all but that's just Hope Mikaelson for you one second she cares the next she shuts you out, ” Josie feels braver with the alcohol running through her veins. She wants a reaction, anything from Hope other than this silence. “Not caring who she hurts in the process.”  
“Josie.”  
“I'm not finished. You know you act like this whole soul binding thing is so hard for you. Well how do you think I feel Hope feeling all your damn anger and sadness every damn night. But of course, you don't think about that do you?”  
Hope anger starts to come over not liking the way the brown-haired girl is talking to her.   
“Josie stop.” Josie stops walking and stands right in front of Hope blocking her path.   
“Why Hope am I being too real for you.” she can feel her anger bubbling up inside her.  
“Shut up!.”Hope screams at the girl.  
“You’re just like your father.”Josie instantly regrets the words that came out of her mouth. In a flash, Hope has Josie pinned against a tree. She looks at Hope’s glowing eyes startled at the sudden movement.  
“Don’t you ever talk about my father!” Hope says not being able to control her wolf since it’s been so long since she has turned. “ and I'm jealous because you’re supposed to be mine! You’re my soulmate, not hers!”   
Josie and Hope stand in silence, their bodies leaning on each other against the tree. Both girls seemed surprised at the words that came out of the tribrid's mouth. The two are still in a drunken haze and both wonder at the same time if this whole interaction is because of the alcohol.   
“Prove it then,” Josie whispers.


	5. I am yours!

The tribrid pushes the girl back again and starts kissing down her neck. Josie tries to hold back her moans but cannot contain herself.

"Hope," she whispers.

Hope seems to be encouraged by the other girl's reaction because after that she started to lightly bite down on the girl's neck. Her hand starts to travel down to Josie's thighs.

"Please." Jo pleads to have more contact with the shorter girl.

Hope stops completely looking Jo in the eyes. She couldn't wait to claim her as her own. Josie looked at Hope yearning for her touch.

"Please what?" Hope teased. Josie's cheeks turn red from the tribrid's words.

"Please touch me. Please Hope I need this"

"My wish is your command."

Hope trails higher up the girl's legs. She starts to rub circles through Jo's underwear which was already soaked. After a while, Hope pulled her panties down to her knees and inserted two fingers into the other girl's folds which were followed loudly by a moan. This makes Hope pick up the pace while rubbing circles on the other girls' clit. After a few minutes, Josie is panting quickly needing Hope's body to keep her falling over. Hope can feel every ounce of Jo's pleasure which is making everything that is going on ten times better.

"I'm so close. Please..... go faster!"Jo says.

Hope slows her pace getting a sadden look from the other girl.

"No...please...Hope don't stop."

" Say your mine."

"What."

"I said to say that you're mine!" Hope looks at the girl, her eyes glowing.

"I'm yours," Jo whispers. This makes Hope stop completely.

"Say it like you mean it." Hope demands. Which turns Josie on completely making her need this release even more.

"Please Hope im yours.I'm all yours. " Hope picks her speed up, having Jo finish quickly while she moans her name in the process. The tribrid feels all of it. Every single bit of pleasure.

Maybe this whole soul binding thing isn't that bad after all. Hope thinks.

She rides out the rest of their orgasm then pulls her fingers out licking them clean. She then pulls the other girl's panties up and starts to walk toward the school.

"We should get to our rooms," Hope says. The girls walk back in silence for the rest of the way.


	6. Could get used to this

Hope wakes up the next day with a headache from hell. Quickly the memories of last night come back to her. She needs to talk to Josie fast. Hope decides to head to the twin's room.   
Knock. Knock  
Josie answers the door and smiles.   
“Hope. Hi, what are you doing here this early?”  
“We need to talk about last night.”  
“What about it?”  
“I wanted to apologize about how I acted and being so aggressively dominant over you. It’s just so hard to control my wolf without being able to turn and I know that you're not mine you're not anyone but your own and it was wrong for me to…”  
“Hope stop your rambling.”Josie gets close to Hope’s ear. “ I loved every minute of last night. Especially you claiming me the way you did. It was so hot.”  
Hope stands there speechless not knowing what to say.  
“I need to get to class Hope but hopefully I’ll get to see you later,” Josie says as she walks down the hall.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope heads to the third period where she has a class with Lizzie and Josie. She doesn’t know how to react to what happened last night or even what Josie said this morning. The tribrid walks into class to see no one's there just yet she takes a seat in the back. The twins walk in the door and instead of their usual routine of sitting by each other, Josie sits next to Hope and Lizzie sits in front of them. The rest of the class starts to pile in quickly after.   
“Hey.” Josie whispers   
“Hi.” Hope whispers back.  
“No hi for me I guess? Seems about right.” Lizzie says as she looks back at them.  
“Hello, Lizzie,” Hope says  
“Now that's better.” Lizzie turns back toward the front of the classroom when the teacher walks in. Josie grabs Hope’s hand from under the table where nobody could see.  
Hope looks at Josie and smiles. She could get used to this.


	7. Oh Romeo!

A few months go by where Hope and Josie seem to be going through a type of honeymoon phase. It seems to be almost too perfect so it makes sense when Hope is getting a concerned call from Alaric to come to the office immediately. Hope makes her way to the office worried that another monster was here to ruin the day. Instead, she opens the door to see a person she never thought she would ever see again.Landon.She completely goes motionless having no idea what is going on.  
“ Was hoping for a more run into my arms reunion Hope.”Landon smiles.  
Hope walks over to Landon hugging him as she has never hugged anyone before.   
“How … How is this happening,” she says.  
“I was stuck with my dad for a long time but I finally defeated him and was able to come back.” Landon smiles at Hope.  
“I thought I’d never see you again.” Hope looks at Landon not being able to look away. She doesn’t even notice when the twins make their way into the room.  
“Oh, great Romeo is back,” Lizzie says sarcastically. Hope takes a step back looking at Josie.   
“Landon..how?” Josie says hugging him and then stepping next to Hope.  
“It’s a long story but all that matters is that I'm back,” Landon smiles.”So what did I miss?”Everyone in the room looks back and forth with each other.  
“It’s a long story. You should get some rest and we will talk about tomorrow.”Hope finally speaks up.  
“That sounds great. I need to get some rest but as soon as I'm better I want to hear everything. Goodnight everyone.”  
“I’ll walk you to your room,” Hope says leading him out the door. Ignoring Josie’s eyes who were pleading for her to at least glance her way.  
Josie and Lizzie share a look at each other. Josie can feel the pity radiating from her sister's eyes.  
“Stop looking at me like that.” Josie mumbles.  
“Like what?”Lizzie tries to play it off.  
“Like you're watching as my whole life is shattering around me,” Josie says as she walks out of the office heading to her room.  
“Josie, wait!”Lizzie yells at her but Josie keeps walking.  
“Well, this is gonna be awkward,” Alaric says.  
“You think!.” Lizzie rolls her eyes at her father as she heads after her sister.‘  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope hears a knock her door which shocks her since it's around midnight and crew few was over an hour ago. She opens the door to find Josie standing there looking a little drunk.

"What are you doing here?" Hope asks concerned.

"Can I come in?" Josie pushes through without even getting an answer. Hope quietly shuts the door. Turning around to see Josie looking out her window.

"Are you okay?"Hope asks worriedly. She grabs the girl's wrist making her toward her to look in her eye. She can that the girl has been crying.

"I just need to say something before my whole life gets flipped around ....I,"

"What are you talking about?" Hope interrupts.

"Please let me just finish, "Josie pleads. Hope nods her head for the girl to continue."I love you, Hope, I'm in love with you and I know that we are bonded by the universe but it's doesn't have anything to do with that. When I'm around you I feel I can finally breathe and be myself. These last few months have been the moments of my life, but I understand that you love Landon and it's always gonna be Landon and I just want you to know that I won't get in the way of that. All I want is for you to be happy Hope. That's all that matters to me." Josie says tear falling down her cheeks.

"Josie... I."

"No Hope you don't have to say anything right now. You need time to think about things. I'm gonna find a way to get rid of this bond with each other so you can be happy with Landon."

"No! Josie, you aren't doing that. You're not taking our bond away. I don't understand why you would think I would want that! "Hope says.

"I can feel your emotions for him."

"Well, of course, I have emotions for him. I was in love with him Josie! Things are different now and I don't know what is gonna happen but please don't do something drastic like that." Hope pleads because it breaks her heart to think that piece of Josie would not be there anymore.

"Are you still in love with him?" Josie asks.

"I...I don't know." Hope looks away from Josie not being able to look her in the eyes."Please Josie just gives me a few days to figure things out and to explain to Landon."

" Okay. I should go. Goodnight Hope." Josie starts to walks towards the door when she is pulled close to Hope interlocking in a deep kiss. After a few seconds Hope pulls back tears start forming in her eyes.

"Please say you'll always be in my life no matter what happens," Hope begs. Josie thinks about how much heartbreak it would bring her to see Landon and Hope together. 

"Goodnight Hope." Josie walks out the door leaving Hope standing there crying.


	8. You have to choose!

It’s been a week since her conversation with Josie that night. Her thoughts are eating her. Not to mention Josie’s feelings. For some reason, she is having a hard time deciding which one is which these days. It almost feels like these past few months they have formed into one person. Same emotions, thoughts, and dreams. Hope has been avoiding Landon and Josie for the week trying to understand what her heart is trying to tell her in peace but the school has started back up ending spring break. She knows it only a matter of time before she runs into one of them.  
“Hey Hope been looking everywhere for you.” Landon says startling Hope,” Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.”  
OH GREAT. Hope thinks to herself  
“Oh, it’s okay. Sorry I’ve had a rough morning .” Hope says looking at Landon who also looks tired.  
“You okay?” he asks.  
“I'm fine besides I should be asking you that,” Hope says while sitting down at a seat in the cafeteria, Landon follows suit.  
“I'm fine, just a little tired is all. Couldn’t sleep too well but everything is better now that I'm with you.” he smiles which causes Hope to smile back.  
The twins and MG plop down at the table. Hope glances at Josie who seems to be avoiding looking at her. All these emotions come rushing to the surface overwhelming her. How can just the sight of a person have this type of effect on her? She looks back over at Landon.  
Why does this have to be so hard? Hope thinks to herself.  
“Nice to see you man,” MG says to Landon.  
The group starts to make conversion while Hope falls in a trance of watching Josie’s every move. Finally, Josie looks over and they stare at each other for what feels like hours when Landon nudges Hope’s arm.  
“Huh?”   
“Do you want to go for a walk before class starts?”Landon repeats.  
“Oh yeah let’s go.” she gives one more look at Josie before getting up and heading out the door with Landon. They walk in silence for a while until Hope interjects.  
“There’s something I have to tell you,” Hope says.  
“What’s that?” Landon looks over at her.  
“I’m in love with Josie.” Hope blurts out.  
Landon looks at her for a minute then looks down. Hope can feel her heart pumping out of her chest. She knows that she doesn’t want to lose Landon but she has fallen in love with Josie and can’t lie about it any longer.   
“I'm so sorry I love you Landon and I don’t ever want to lose you but you were gone and Josie and I got closer and it just happened. I never wanted to hurt you but I can’t act like everything is the same as before because it's not. “ Hope starts to tear up.  
Landon steps closer and brushes her tears away with his thumb.  
“It’s okay Hope. I understand and if you are in love with her that is okay too. I will always be here for you no matter if we are together or not.” Landon reassures her.  
“Thank you.”  
“There’s no reason to thank me. We should get to class,” he says walking them that way. All Hope can think about during class is how she has to talk to Josie about her feelings as soon as she can.


End file.
